Enrollment is complete with 5 participants. One participant developed a cataract in the study eye after exiting the study and this may be related to the investigational eye drop (the IRB and FDA were notified). His vision returned to baseline after cataract extraction and the lens was sent for pathology. Three of the five participants developed mild conjunctival erythema while on the eye drop that resolved without sequelae with eye drop discontinuation. No systemic complications have been noted to date. We are continuing to follow these participants. The other participants have had no lens changes to date.